


Big or Small (You're Still in My Heart)

by kuma166



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chibi tabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/kuma166
Summary: Daesung found a bump under the blanket on his shared bed with Seunghyun that was too small to his liking. Obviously that wasn't his lover. But who?





	1. Final

Sure the crisp of late autumn had sent chill to all the people out there, no exception for Daesung who was coming back to their apartment that felt like their dorm in trainee days. Their Japan Dome Tour and upcoming come back had pressure all the members to live together again for some time, for the sake of efficiency. Daesung just went back from the gym when Jiyong asked him to buy some ramen, beer and energy drink.  _And don’t forget anything edible for us if you don’t want us to die here,_ Jiyong asked him.

Daesung realized that even they shared place to live, their schedules were arranged differently and they rarely met each other full team. The notes on the fridge almost be the only way they communicated to each other since they would forget about their own phones when it was time to work.  _Oh, except Seunghyun Hyung. He just left love message._

‘For who?’ a little voice inside his head asked.

Blushing, Daesung answered the question by himself, ‘Me, of course’.

 

Daesung could see the apartment’s gate and he took long strides while gripping tightly to the plastic bags. Years of training his muscles had its perks: four big bags were easily brought by him despite the heavy weight of canned beer and energy drink.

If he wasn’t mistaken, there would be only the rappers of BIGBANG at the dorm since they were brainstorming about the music and lyric.  _They’re the brain of BIGBANG anyway,_ Daesung shrugged. After reaching the lift and pressed the button of his destination, he put all the plastic bags on the floor and rubbed his palms together.

The vocalist wanted to seek warmth from his rapper lover.  _Maybe giving him a bone-crush hug will do,_  a giggle escaped from his mouth.  _Or rubbing myself against him, like he usually does, and inhaling his scent._

_Ugh._

It seemed to be a long elevator ride for Daesung, at the fact it only took fifteen second to reach the floor. He opened the door just to find the groggy Jiyong who wasn’t able to gulp the sparkling water he had in his mouth. Some drops fell from the corner of his mouth to his neck, resulting a gasp from Daesung.

 

“Hyung! You’re so wrecked! God! Have you slept?” Daesung dropped the bags, took some tissues and wiped the leader’s neck and the hem of his t-shirt.

“ _Dechong-ahh~_ ” the leader grinned widely and Daesung took a sniff of him.  _Not drunk_ , he was sure.  _But why?_

Jiyong grabbed Daesung’s coat and buried his face to the crook of Daesung’s neck. Daesung hugged him so he didn’t fall, but then he heard a loud snore.

Jiyong fell asleep while standing!!

Daesung rolled his eyes. How would he do with the sleeping man? Of course he had to get his Jiyong Hyung a better place to sleep but hearing the loud snore, Daesung thought the leader was so deep in his slumber Daesung doubted he would wake up anytime soon. So the younger decided to put the older man’s arms around his shoulder and he grabbed the ass cheeks while praying that his Seunghyun Hyung didn’t witness such a sight. Daesung wouldn’t dare to take the punishment _._   _Or would I?_

The road to Jiyong’s shared bedroom with Youngbae was quite easy and Daesung promised he would scold Jiyong because he lost weight a lot. It felt like he was carrying a paper doll instead of human being. When he was sure the older man was safely tucked under the blanket and ready to go away, he felt a tug on his wrist.

 _DAMN!_ Daesung screamed internally.

Jiyong was a cuddle monster and even in his unconscious mind, he would pull someone hard into his embrace and snuggle with that person until he himself freed the pity person. Daesung’s eyes quickly scanned things that he could use as an escape goat from the monster that was Jiyong. He had to find his lover and he couldn’t accompany Jiyong to sleep.

He found a big panda plushie that Jiyong usually used as Seungri’s substitute when the youngest went away. He swore the panda was smirking at him because the distance between him and the panda was a mere two steps away but Jiyong’s tug on his wrist made it almost impossible to reach it.

Then Daesung got an idea.

He stretched his legs and he hoped he could get the panda with his mighty toes pinch. He put off his sock and began to stretch his leg. Yoga practices all these years didn’t betray him and he got the panda by pinching its cheek. If the panda could scream, maybe it would wake Jiyong away and tell him that Daesung had touched it using his dirty feet ( _hey it’s not dirty!_ ).

Slowly but sure Daesung escaped and the panda was safe in Jiyong’s embrace. Then he observed the room. Papers scattered everywhere but Daesung was afraid to tidy it up. If there was something missing, he was sure he wouldn’t able to take all the blame.

 

 

When he read his lover’s handwriting, he then remembered that he wanted to cuddle with the owner of baritone voice. A voice so deep Daesung sunk every time he heard it. He marched to his shared room with Seunghyun just to find a small bump on his bed. Definitely not Seunghyun because he literally the biggest amongst BIGBANG members and definitely not pillows because it was stacked on the chair. Daesung tilted his head in confusion and went to pull the blanket that covered the bump.

A small boy was sleeping on his stomach, sucking thumb in his sleep. He was wearing a big black shirt, too big for his small body.

_Huh?_

Daesung fished his phone out from his trousers’ pocket to call his lover but he didn’t do it because he found the phone was on the nightstand beside their shared king size bed. Daesung squatted beside the bed, eyes still set on the little boy.

_You’re very familiar, though?_

 

 

Then that time he quickly unlocked his phone and pressed his photo gallery, searching for a particular picture and he gasped when he found it.

 

_Seunghyun Hyung???_

 

His simple brain couldn’t take all the surprises. He looked again at the boy and… he was wearing Seunghyun’s shirt. The shirt he was wearing when Daesung bade his goodbye to the rapper before he went to the gym. Daesung shrieked inwardly.

_No waaaaayyyy!!_

He pinched his own cheeks, but it was painful, so it wasn’t a dream.

Then he did something to make sure that the boy was really his Seunghyun Hyung.

Daesung went to sniff the boy’s scent and gulped when he caught the familiar scent.  _It’s Seunghyun Hyung’s._

 

The boy stirred in his sleep and Daesung froze, lay beside the boy while looking at him. Slowly but sure, the boy opened his eyes. He pouted cutely as his sleep was interrupted and Daesung’s heart squealed at the gesture. The boy rubbed his eyes with his small fingers and blinked for times. After a big yawn, he looked at Daesung confusedly.

“Who are you, Uncle?”

 

A scream equals to dolphin’s shriek was heard.

 ʕ ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ

 

 

 

Three adult men looking at the little boy who was munching chocolate pie on Daesung’s lap –Jiyong, Little Seunghyun and Youngbae. He was crying after Daesung screamed, he might be startled or maybe afraid of the voice Daesung was able to pull out. Daesung had to coo him, patted him on his bottom to make sure he wasn’t afraid of Daesung.

“Shit.” Daesung looked at the person who cursed then made sure the little boy on his lap missed the bad word.

“Ji Hyong! Behave!” Daesung hissed. Jiyong only rubbed his face.

“Like… how?” Jiyong’s hands pulled his own hair and he groaned. “We have schedule to meet Teddy Hyung this evening and with that body..,? Oh God.”

No one responded to Jiyong. Daesung looked at the boy and their gaze met. The boy grinned at Daesung and offered the chocolate pie to Daesung, to which the older man bit a little. He squealed when Daesung munched the pie and giggling.

“If only Seunghyun Hyung is as cute as that,” Little Seunghyun sneered.

“Seunghyun-ie, you’re wrong. Now we can see Seunghyun Hyung  _as a real baby,_  not only imagining it.” Youngbae chimed in. “And I have to admit he’s really handsome.”

“Handsome aside,” Jiyong cut in, “Daesung-ah, please stop staring at that boy with your eyes like that because it makes you a pedophile and second, how could we be sure that that boy is not Seunghyun Hyung’s family, cousin, or whoever that is?”

“I am not a pedophile! Well, I believe this boy is Seunghyun Hyung. See this!” Daesung booped the little boy’s nose and he laughed, showing his deep dimples and Daesung rolled his eyes before he gave Jiyong told-you look.

“O-other than that!” Jiyong stuttered.

Daesung put aside the boy’s bangs and pointed at the scar their oldest member had under his left eyebrow. “Scar, check,” Daesung said but Jiyong still didn’t believe in him. “And you should check his childhood photos, Hyung.”

Jiyong did what Daesung told him. He opened his picture gallery and thumbs scrolling the folder. When he found the pictures, his eyes went back and forth between his phone screen and the little boy on Daesung’s lap. “Oh, boy…” he muttered weakly.

“Let me ask him,” Little Seunghyun barged in. “Hello little boy!”

The said little boy looked at Little Seunghyun and scoffed. “Panda Ahjussi,” he whispered and giggled against Daesung’s chest. But his whisper was loud enough for Little Seunghyun to hear.

“I am not Ahjussi! I am Hyung! Call me Hyung!” Little Seunghyun raged and Youngbae had to hold him. “I am not old, Youngbae  _Hyooooong_ …” the younger man whined and Youngbae just patted his back.

Seeing that the other members failed to gather information from the savage kid, Youngbae came closer to Daesung and the boy. “Yo, Kiddo. I am Youngbae Ahjussi.” Youngbae kneeled before Daesung and him, leveling their eyes. He tried to sound as cheerful and friendly as possible. “Do you know your own name?”

“I am Choi Seunghyun, four years old!” the little boy answered the question a little bit too eager, resulting the chocolate pie bursting everywhere. Daesung was fast to wipe the mess and Youngbae was thankful for that. He showed his four fingers, leaving the thumb folded. Daesung patted his head and he giggled again.

“Why are you here?” Youngbae asked again.

The little boy looked at the older men one by one and also observes his surroundings. “For choco pie!”

Youngbae looked at Daesung, eyebrows narrowed at the answer but Daesung only shrugged.

“Do you know your family?”

“I have Appa, Eomma and Hyeyoon Noona. Hyeyoon Noona is bad to me. No choco pie.” The little boy pouted, his arms crossed in front of his chest, and the four men let out an ‘awwww’ together. Jiyong covered his mouth, never thought he liked the little boy too.

“So you don’t remember how you got here?” Youngbae continued his question.

“A man with a veeeeerrryyyy big wings brought me here. He said that if I slept here, I would get choco pie,” the little boy opened his arms as wide as he could and grinned. “And I got my chocolate.”

“Perhaps, do you know other Choi Seunghyun?” Little Seunghyun asked him, voice still heard a bit angry at the boy. The little boy got confused and buried his face into Daesung’s chest, arms tugging Daesung’s shirt for dear life.

Youngbae retreated and smacked Little Seunghyun’s head. “He’s scared, you fool!”

Daesung swayed the little boy right and left and the other men sighed heavily. Once again, they were busy with their own thought. They wanted to believe the little boy; his features were shockingly the same as the oldest member of BIGBANG, but how could that happen?

“Maybe Seunghyun Hyung has secret wife and this Choi Seunghyun junior is his  _product_?” Little Seunghyun broke the silence.

“ _Product_ ,  _tsk,_ ” Jiyong snickered. “You mean,  _child_?”

“Ah, child,” Little Seunghyun nodded. “Business term. Sorry.”

Daesung shrieked mentally as he stared at the younger boy who was licking his chocolate covered hands. “No! He would never do that! Then how about his older sister? Hyeyoon Noona? Seunghyun Hyung gave similar name for—” Daesung gulped a big lump on his throat, “—his children?”

“Let’s say that they are products of one night stand, Seunghyun Hyung agreed to pay for their expenses, but because he loves you, Daesung Hyung, Seunghyun Hyung lives in a world full of lies, just to protect you, the real love of his life. Until one day his wife couldn’t raise the youngest. Just like that, the angel a.k.a the real Choi Seunghyun brought this little boy here, put him to sleep, while he discussed the problem with his wife.”

Another smack landed on Little Seunghyun’s head. “You made no sense at all. First, the result of one night stand would be his noona,” Youngbae pointed at the little boy. “Second, this little boy wouldn’t be here because it would be called as  _two_  night stands if it’s from the same womb! Quit scaring your Daesung Hyung because Seunghyun Hyung would never do that! Quit watching  _makjang_ drama, too!”

Daesung hugged the little boy near to his heart. “Even if this is Seunghyun Hyung’s real child, I will love him like the way I would love my own child.”

“You—” Youngbae sighed hard, never got a chance to finish his sentence. Never before he doubted that maknae line of BIGBANG sometimes was a big pain in the ass. Daesung’s weak-heart plus Little Seunghyun’s imagination –combined that together for a drama and South Korean citizen would change the channel as soon as they watched it.

“We will phone Hyeyoon Noona first to make sure that this little boy is similar to her little brother,” Jiyong said. “Even though Seunghyun Hyung is my childhood friend, I have no memory about his features…”

 ʕ ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ

 

 

 

“He is definitely similar to my little brother, guys,” Hyeyoon said after a fifteen minutes video calling her who was in The Philippines. “That scar, the smirk, the dimples, the mole—” she paused, “—the way he talked to me. Who is he actually?”

“Ehmm…” Youngbae could only look at his fellow members, seeking for help. There was no way they would tell Hyeyoon that her younger brother became small or she would just fly to Korea.

“He’s my cousin,” Little Seunghyun chimed in. “His mother always bragging on how this kid is Seunghyun Hyung’s carbon copy…”

“I see… I admit that.” Hyeyoon nodded. “But, dammit. How can he bring back the old memories when Eomma chose to spoil him rather than me?” the woman groaned and the adult men only looked at each other.

“Scary Ahjumma,” the little boy muttered and the woman heard it. “Devil.”

All of them gasped at the last word. Even when he became a little boy, Seunghyun’s foul mouth never changed.

“Kiddo, you j—”

 

 

Daesung covered the little boy’s ears and Jiyong was busy to take the phone away from the now-little Seunghyun.

After giggling and laughing his heart out, the little boy then patted his stomach.

“My tummy is feeling funny.  _Gooorrwwwlllll._  Like that it said,” the boy pouted. “Eomma said if there is a dinosaur in my stomach, I have to eat something. Does Ahjussi have another choco pie?”

The little boy gave Daesung a puppy eyes and if Daesung didn’t have any control of himself, he would shower the boy with chocolate pies. Big or small, Seunghyun definitely took over Daesung’s self-control.

“We have to eat properly first, then if you eat colorful vegetables, you’ll get another choco pie. How does it sound,  _Hyunnie_?”

“Vegetables with meat?” the little boy tried to compromise.

“Even better,” Daesung winked at the boy and he lifted his arms in the air.

“YAAAYY!”

A peck landed on Daesung’s cheek and he couldn’t help but to blush at the sweet kiss.

“Youngbae ahjussi, too?” Youngbae offered his cheeks and the boy kissed him too.

“How about Seunghyun Hyung?” Little Seunghyun offered his cheek and pointed at it so the boy would kiss him too. Instead of a kiss, the boy kicked him on his face. Daesung and Youngbae laughed hard. “AAAIISHHHH HYOOOONGGGGGGG! I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE A DWARF NOW I JUST WANT TO K—UMPH!”

Youngbae muffled Little Seunghyun and dragged him to his room. Meanwhile, Jiyong had ended his conversation with Hyeyoon and flopped himself beside Daesung. A groan was heard and Jiyong covered his face with pillow.

“I don’t even have an hour to sleep. I am so tired and another problem come? I definitely have to cover Seunghyun Hyung for the meeting.” Jiyong’s eyes observed the little boy who was sucking his thumb from head to toe, then darting his sight to the whining panda. “And we definitely not having another fashion terrorist here. So, while Youngbae and I go to the headquarters, you and our maknae will go buy something for this child –clothes, food. All of it. Oh, just bring my card. Don’t buy anything to please yourself but this kid, okay? Let me take my card.” Jiyong stood up, but Little Seunghyun was fast to prevent him going anywhere.

“Don’t worry Mr. Black Card. I have that precious thing in my wallet already,” Little Seunghyun gave him a sultry look and he’s quick to pull Daesung and the boy away from Jiyong’s reach. “We will use it  _deliberately._ By deliberately I mean, we have to fill our energy as the baby sitters.”

“Chickeeeennn!” the little boy screamed happily.

“And hanwoo. Remember that expensive restaurant we want to try, Panda? Now we have that black card and we definitely have to bring this little boy to eat nutritious food, right?” Daesung added while walking backwards.

“Definitely.”

The youngest three then ran away from the dormitory.

Another dolphin's shriek could be heard.

And Youngbae could only cover his ears.

 ʕ ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ

 

 

 

Daesung sighed as he looked at Little Seunghyun who was busy to pick clothes despite the little boy’s whine about eating meat. As soon as they went out from the dormitory, the adult men hastily grabbed anything to replace oversized t-shirt the boy had been wearing. Then they eat udon to fill their energy first, much to the little boy’s disappointment. After lots of promise to buy him fried chicken, snacks and pudding, the little boy smiled all along the process of buying him clothes.

Little Seunghyun made the boy tried anything, from the sailor uniform, ripped jeans (ripped jeans for children? Daesung rolled his eyes), capri pants, vest, caps, shirts… Daesung could only sit and marvel at how the little boy could pull out the looks. Not only he was cute, he also stroke a pose like he was a model.

In his mind, Daesung was imagining that if Big Seunghyun had a son, he would definitely is similar to the little boy in front of him.

“Which one do you like, Kiddo?” Little Seunghyun’s voice surprised Daesung.

“I want all, Ahjussi.”

“Nuh-uh. Not ahjussi.”

“Seunghyun Hyung, I want all,” the boy said.

“D—dormitory!” Little Seunghyun almost said a bad word that blabbered instead. “You’re so cute, Kiddo. Hyung will buy all for you!” the maknae of BIGBANG turned his head to look at Daesung and barked a hyena laugh. “See? Seunghyun Hyung is wrapped around my fingers.”

“You’ll be dead if Seunghyun Hyung still has his memory about you treating him like this.” Daesung scoffed. “Moreover,  _he_  wrapped you around his fingers. He only said two words you wanted to hear and he got all the things he want. Just like Big Seunghyun.”

“Shoot. That is right!” Little Seunghyun bobbed his head up and down. “Where is the kid?” he asked after he realized the kid wasn’t in fitting room anymore.

They ran to the look for the kid and found him in between animal onesies. The shop assistant squatted before the little boy who was tugging a dinosaur onesies from the hanger.

“I am sorry. He’s my cousin. He’s with us.” Little Seunghyun explained to the shop assistant who looked at Daesung and Little Seunghyun back at forth.

“Oh my!” She gasped. “You’re Seungri and Daesung from BIGBANG! I’m a fan of BIGBANG! May I shake your hand?” the assistant shop offered her hand, Daesung and Little Seunghyun shook it gladly. “Woaahh… Thank you sooo much. Oh my!”

“Are you my fan?” Little Seunghyun asked with a little proud in his heart.

“Nope,” She squatted in front of the little boy again. “I am a fan of TOP! Your cousin and TOP-ssi is shockingly look alike! I mean TOP-ssi when he was a little boy. Perhaps, is he TOP-ssi’s son?”

Daesung and Little Seunghyun looked at each other and they knew what to do. Daesung swept the boy and lifted him up from the ground while the other man paid for all the things they had picked.

“DINOSAUR!” the boy shrieked. “I WANT DINOSAUR!”

Little Seunghyun hastily grabbed the onesie to the bag and ran to the cashier. The shop assistant looked at them in confusion.

“TOP-ssi has a child?”

 ʕ ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ

 

 

 

Daesung supposed that the little boy’s energy would deplete as the time goes by. But when they arrived at dorm, his energy still on his peak. Little Seunghyun blamed it to the meat they ate before going home, but Daesung just knew that if Big Seunghyun was happy, he even could move the mountain alone. The boy was definitely happy and Daesung couldn’t be more thankful than that.

The maknae line of BIGBANG played cat and dog with the little boy, hoping that he would be tired or at least sat still because he’s tired.

But no.

The little Choi Seunghyun, with his dinosaur onesies and tail wiggling here and there, chasing the adult men like he was a real dinosaur. If it wasn’t because Daesung is regularly practicing yoga and Little Seunghyun doing jiujitsu, there would be a world war three; Daesung unleashed his anger and Little Seunghyun found dead because of exhaustion.

It’s only when the little Choi Seunghyun wanted to eat caramel pudding that he sat still on Daesung’s lap and munching the sweet treat.

“This is really Seunghyun Hyung,” Little Seunghyun muttered between his heavy breathing. “Sweet tooth and all energized if he’s happy.”

Daesung only nodded. Sometimes wiping the little boy’s mouth with wet tissues because the caramel spread all over his mouth. “I wonder how to make him back to his size…”

“I don’t know, Hyung…” Little Seunghyun rested his head on Daesung’s shoulder. “I am really tired even though it’s only 5 o’clock…”

“This remind me of The Frog and The Prince,” Daesung said.

“You mean The Frog Prince?”

“Ah, that. The frog will change into a prince if he’s kissed, right?”

“Should I kiss him? Seunghyun-aaaahhh,” Little Seunghyun singsonged. “ _Bbobbo?_ ” he pouted his lips and closed his eyes. A wet caramelized lips touched his lips and slowly but sure he opened his eyes.

 

 

Nothing happened.

 

 

 

A pair of big eyes stared at Little Seunghyun innocently, then the little boy looked up at Daesung. “Uncle Daesung wants a  _bbobbo,_  too?”

Daesung hesitated.  _What if he doesn’t change back to Seunghyun Hyung?_  With a heavy sigh, Daesung shook his head. “Later if you promise me to rest?”

“Okay.  _Hyunnie_ wants water and  _Hyunnie_  is sleepy,” the kid said.

Daesung was about to stand up when Little Seunghyun stood first. “Let me take the water. Bring him to the bed, Hyung.”

The older man nodded and muttered a soft thank you before going to Jiyong and Seungri’s room. Daesung helped the little Choi Seunghyun to take off his onesie and he changed it into a more comfortable t-shirt and short.

He strokes the boy’s hair and smiled.

“Is Hyunnie sleepy?” Daesung tapped the bed. “Sleep here.”

Just after Daesung finished his sentence, Little Seunghyun came into their room and gave the mineral water for the little kid to drink. As soon as he drank all the water, the owner of small body gestured Daesung to lay his body down first.

“You want ahjussi to sleep with you?” Daesung asked and the boy nodded.

“ _Hyunnie_ can’t sleep if there’s no teddy bear. Ahjussi will be  _Hyunnie’s_  teddy bear,” the little boy said with a pair of droopy eyes and Daesung complied with him.

The little boy snuggled between Daesung’s left arm and chest, positioning himself as comfortable as possible. When he stopped moving, the boy put his palm on Daesung’s chest and giggled.

“The chest goes  _thump thump._   _Hyunnie_  likes it. Thank you Ahjussi for the choco pie, chicken and pudding,” the little boy said and soon, he drifted to sleep.

Little Seunghyun watched it all and he also snuggled to Daesung’s right side. “ _Hyunnie_  wants to sleep too. With Daesung  _Hyong_  hugging  _Hyunnie_  to sleep.”

The oldest man between them ended up surrounded by Seunghyuns. As he heard steady breathing, his eyes felt heavy and Daesung went to dreamland too.

 ʕ ·ᴥ·ʔ ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ

 

 

 

Daesung was greeted by a familiar musk scent dominating his sense –the scent of a particular man. His hands automatically search for the little boy even though his eyes weren’t opened yet. When he found nothing on his embrace he immediately opened his eyes, just to find his lover was smiling at him.

“Hello, Dae-Baby? Sleeping well with maknae?”

Without replying to Big Seunghyun, Daesung looked at the sleeping maknae. But he abruptly woke him up by hitting him on his arm. Little Seunghyun growled but Daesung whispered a ‘look at this’. Little Seunghyun rubbed his eyes and it got bigger as he found the oldest of BIGBANG in his… adult body.

“W-what? H-how?”

“You two are looking at me like I am some kind of ghost,” the oldest of them flick the younger men’s temples. “Oh wait. I am a ghost.”

“You. Small. Then big again?” Daesung failed to make a coherent sentence.

“What are you?” Little Seunghyun added. “Where were you?”

“Huh?” Big Seunghyun knitted his eyebrows. “I was… sleeping all day in my room?”

“But you’re with us! Little Choi Seunghyun…” Daesung massaged his head. “I don’t understand.”

“So do I? I slept in the morning, then I just woke up to see you tangled in Jiyong’s room. I am hungry now. Jiyong and Youngbae were on the parking lot when I called them not too long ago,” Big Seunghyun made his way out from the room.

 

The maknae line looked at each other then rushed their way to hug Big Seunghyun.

“Huaaaangggggg! I thought you’ll never come back to this size. I thought you’re having an affair and there is Choi Seunghyun junior in our dorm. Not to mention Seunghyunnie said that you might have one night stand which resulted a child. Huweeeee…” Daesung hugged Big Seunghyun’s right arm.

At the opposite arm, Little Seunghyun kissed the cheek of oldest between them. “Muuuuaaahhh muaahhhh. Although I preferred Little Choi Seunghyun, I love Hyung in this state more!”

Then the door was opened. Jiyong and Youngbae ran to Big Seunghyun and tackled all the three members to the floor. Big Seunghyun was startled and the younger members hugged him tightly, leaving no room for him to breathe normally.

“HYOOONGGGGG! OH MY GOOOOD!!” Jiyong snuggled closer. “You’re baaackkkk!”

“I’m glad you’re back,” Youngbae added. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“What’s wrong with you all? I just slept all day! I am not going to South Pole! You’re acting like I was gone for ten, twenty years! Get the fuck off from my body you jerks!”

 

One by one pulled away from the oldest member after the curses and sat on the floor. However, Daesung still hugged his lover tightly to which Big Seunghyun hugged him back.

“You were small. Then you’re big again?” Youngbae asked.

“You had the same question like Daesung. But I really don’t understand?” Big Seunghyun shrugged. “Is this some kind of prank or what?”

“Could say the same thing to you…” Jiyong hissed and stood up. “Whatever. Guys, I am happy our lovely hyung is back,” he hit Big Seunghyun’s shoulder quite hard. “That’s for making me worried.”

Youngbae stood up and pinched the oldest member’s arm. “That’s for making a ruckus and made me come as your replacement at the meeting.”

The youngest pinch his cheeks and laughed, “That is for making me tired all day.”

Jiyong, Youngbae and Little Seunghyun went to the kitchen, while Daesung still hugged his lover tightly. Seunghyun looked at the younger man and said, “What are you going to say?”

Daesung cocked up his neck and kissed Big Seunghyun on the cheek. “That’s for giving me a picture of the future, on how Choi Seunghyun junior would be.” The younger stood up and made his way to the kitchen too, leaving Big Seunghyun all alone. The oldest member put his hands on his hips and looked at the rest of the members in disbelief.

 

“What’s wrong with them?”

 ʕ ·ᴥ·ʔ the end ʕ·ᴥ· ʔ


	2. Epilogue

Small Seunghyun bit his choco pie contentedly. The man with enormous pair of white wings didn’t lie when he said that the man inside the place would give him choco pie. The ahjussis were scary, but Small Seunghyun likes the one who lifted him up from the bed and hugged him while he was crying before. It was safe inside his embrace even though there were no Appa, Eomma and his Hyeyoon Noona and Small Seunghyun liked it.

The boy looked around the ahjussis. There were a Pouty Ahjussi, the Curly Haired Ahjussi and Panda Ahjussi. All of them were looking at him, but the choco pie was more precious.

_Oh._

He remembered the other one who let him sat on his lap. Warm Ahjussi, he decided to name him that. The ahjussi gave him choco pie when he asked that.

_Eomma said to share the food._

Small Seunghyun looked up and he saw Warm Ahjussi was looking at him too, so he offered the choco pie and _Warm Ahjussi bites it!_  He giggled.

 

 

 

 

The little boy didn’t know why the ahjussis spoke in a loud tone, asking him many question he didn’t like. He clutched at Warm Ahjussi’s t-shirt and the ahjussi hugged him tight.

_It’s better. Warm Ahjussi is a good man like the man with the wings._

 

 

 

When picking for clothes, Small Seunghyun realized that the Warm Ahjussi would smile every time he posed for the clothes. Panda Ahjussi,  _no_ , Panda Hyung (he told Small Seunghyun to call him Seunghyun Hyung but how could Small Seunghyun call another people with his own name?) made him wore and took off some clothes, but to see Warm Ahjussi smiled and laughed, it made Small Seunghyun happy.

So he stroke some other poses.

And Warm Ahjussi laughed again.

 

 

 

After their late lunch, which was very satisfying for Small Seunghyun, he found out that Warm Ahjussi or Daesung Ahjussi (he learnt his name) bought him caramel pudding that he loved the most. He planned to eat it after playing with Panda Ahjussi and Warm Ahjussi. He was the dinosaur (hey, he got a dinosaur costume!) and the ahjussis had to run so he didn’t bite them. It was very fun and he felt very happy. He would tell eomma he wanted to go to play with Panda Ahjussi and Warm Ahjussi if eomma picked him up.

Then Small Seunghyun felt like he wanted to eat the caramel pudding and he told Warm Ahjussi that. When Warm Ahjussi gave him the opened pudding, he immediately went to sit on his lap. Sometimes, the old man would pat his back and caress his hair. He never forgot to wipe Small Seunghyun’s mouth too. It felt really good.

_If I have to call the ahjussis Hyung, I will call Daesung Ahjussi hyung._

Then he heard, “Should I kiss him? Seunghyun-aaaahhh.” He looked that Panda Ahjussi said that. “ _Bbobbo?_ ” Small Seunghyun hesitated, but he felt thankful for the man. So he landed a peck with caramel sauce.

 _If Panda Ahjussi want a_ bboboo, _then maybe Daesung Ahjussi too?_

Small Seunghyun looked up at the older man, “Daesung Ahjussi wants a  _bbobbo,_  too?”

Much to Small Seunghyun displeasure, the ahjussi shook his head. “Later if you promise me to rest?”

“Okay.  _Hyunnie_ wants water and  _Hyunnie_  is sleepy.” Maybe, saying that he was sleepy could make him get to peck Daesung Ahjussi.

 

 

 

 

All of a sudden, Small Seunghyun was awoken. He wasn’t hugging his teddy bear, but instead he found that Warm Ahjussi still sleeping with Panda Ahjussi hugging him. He didn’t like the sight so he kicked Panda Ahjussi’s hands off from the Warm Ahjussi. Then Small Seunghyun got to sleep on his favorite uncle’s body. But before sleeping some more, he looked at the Warm Ahjussi.

_A good night kiss for Warm Ahjussi._

 

A peck landed on the older man’s lips and Small Seunghyun wriggled to sleep. Warm Ahjussi’s chest moved up and down and the thump-thump sound made Small Seunghyun sleepy.

 

But before he closed his eyes fully, he saw a man with white wings and he heard him saying, “Time to go home, Choi Seunghyun…”

***

 

 

Seeing the three members eating happily at the kitchen, Big Seunghyun looked around the dormitory. Somehow, when he observed more, he felt like he had been at the place before. But Big Seunghyun was sure he never lived near the dorm they were living together.

_Déjà vu?_

Big Seunghyun shook his head. He opted to go to Daesung who was watching TV. Then he got an idea. He marched his way to his lover and touched his inner thighs so he could sit between it. He leaned his back to Daesung’s chest and smiled.  _This is obviously real,_  he closed his eyes.

“You’re just like him, Hyung,” Daesung said.

“Him, who?”

“Nevermind,” Daesung flailed his hand.

Big Seunghyun took Daesung’s hands and put it around his body, so Daesung hugged him from behind. The younger kissed the back of his head.

“Spoiled brat,” the younger muttered. “But I already got a picture on how Choi Seunghyun Junior would behave.”

They continued to watch TV with smiles on their face.

 

 

 

While an angel watching their lovey-dovey moment.


End file.
